harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Boeman
De Boeman (Engels: Boggart) is uit de Noord-Engelse bevolkingsgroepen bekend als een geest die van gedaante kan veranderen en hoewel hij gewoonlijk onzichtbaar is, kan hij verschijnen als mens, dier, skelet, of zelfs demon. De meeste Boemannen vinden het net als de Boeman die professor Lupos in een kast op Zweinstein gevangen houdt, heerlijk om mensen te laten schrikken. Sommigen zijn gewoon ondeugend en doen in hun pogingen om een keurig en ordelijk huishouden op zijn kop te zetten denken aan de klopgeest. Volgens de overlevering weet je dat een van deze lastige wezens aanwezig is wanneer deuren zonder enige reden dichtslaan, kaarsen plotseling doven, dingen verdwijnen en er in het hele huis mysterieuze geluiden te horen zijn. Boemannen met een gemenere inborst verstoppen zich in het donker langs de weg en laten eenzame reizigers schrikken, soms zelfs zo erg dat ze gewond raken of sterven. De Boeman is verwant aan of, zoals ook wel wordt gezegd, de gemene variant van, het veel vriendelijkere Nachtelfje. Nachtelfjes komen in Engelse volksverhalen voor als hulpjes in de huishouding die zich zeer verantwoordelijk voelen voor het huis waarin ze leven en de eigenaar van dat huis geluk brengen. Ze ruimen de rommel op, maken onafgemaakte karweitjes af, bakken brood, oogsten het graan, hoeden de schapen en repareren kapot gereedschap en kleding. In ruil voor hun werk hebben ze elke avond recht op een kom melk of room en een stuk cake. Wanneer hun een grotere beloning wordt aangeboden, zijn ze beledigd en Nachtelfjes zijn nogal snel beledigd. Wanneer men hen inderdaad heeft beledigd, kan er een Boeman verschijnen die de plaats van het Nachtelfje inneemt. Boemannen die zich met het huishouden bemoeien, worden beschreven als donker, harig en lelijk, met heel grote handen en voeten. Bovendien kleden ze zich in lompen. In vorige eeuwen deed de eigenaar van een huis zijn uiterste best om van de Boeman af te komen, wanneer deze zich in zijn huis had gevestigd. Boemannen waren echter zeer halsstarrig en soms moest een gezin naar een ander dorp verhuizen om van hem af te komen. En zelfs dat hielp niet altijd: er is een verhaal over een boer die de vernielingen die de Boeman aanrichtte, zo zat was dat hij al zijn bezittingen inpakte en met zijn gezin naar een nieuwe woning verhuisde. Toen hij door het tuinhek aan de voorkant wegliep, vroeg zijn buurman verbaasd of hij ging verhuizen. Voordat hij de kans kreeg om te antwoorden, klonk er vanuit een van zijn koffers een stem die vrolijk zei: “Ja, we gaan allemaal weg!” De boer en zijn gezin draaiden zich verdrietig om en gingen hun huis weer binnen, want ze beseften dat je nooit aan een slimme Boeman kunt ontsnappen. Boemannen en kinderen “Gedraag je, anders komt de Boeman je halen!” Deze waarschuwing kennen we allemaal. Een Boeman is een bovenaards wezen dat op de uitkijk kan ligen onder het bed, in de kast, op een onverlichte trap en in alle andere donkere, enge plaatsen. De Boeman heeft geen duidelijk herkenbare uiterlijke kenmerken. Net als de Boeman op Zweinstein kan hij de vorm aannemen die jou de meeste schrik aanjaagt. Om hem te kunnen verdrijven, moet je aan iets grappigs denken en de toverspreuk Ridiculus op de Boeman afvuren. De Boeman stamt af van twee slechte geesten, een Schotse bullebak en een Engelse bietebauw, die beiden nauw verwant zijn aan de Boeman. De bullebak kan elke vorm aannemen die hij wil, zoals een hond, een wolk of een zak graan. De bullebak staat erom bekend dat hij graag reizigers voor de gek houdt, maar echt kwaad kan hij alleen aanrichten bij slechteriken die een slecht einde verdienen. Bietebauwen worden beschreven als kleine, zwarte, harige en ondeugende Kobolden. Net als de Boeman zelf wordt vaak een beroep gedaan op bietebauwen om kinderen bang te maken, zodat ze zich goed gedragen. Harry en de Boeman In het geval van Harry Potter neemt de Boeman de vorm van een Dementor aan. Aangezien een Dementor je datgene laat voelen waar je het meest bang voor bent, kun je dit omschrijven als 'de grootste angst is de angst zelf'. Iedereen ziet iets anders als Boeman, zoals een bepaald persoon, een feeks, een mummie of een spin. Alles wat degene, die tegenover de Boeman staat, het engst vindt. Aangezien een Boeman alleen een vorm aanneemt als er iemand in de buurt is, is het niet bekend hoe een Boeman er uitziet als er niemand in de buurt is. Boeman in de boeken In Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban leert Professor Lupos tijdens een les in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hoe je je moet verdedigen tegen een Boeman. De spreuk om een Boeman te verdrijven is Ridiculus. Terwijl je deze spreuk uitspreekt moet je denken aan iets dat je aan het lachen maakt, en de Boeman zo dwingen om een vorm aan te nemen die je grappig vindt. Gelach is voor een Boeman namelijk fataal. Wanneer de Boeman al verzwakt is kan je hem met deze spreuk vernietigen. In Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks ruimt de Orde het Grimboudplein 12 op. Er zit ook een Boeman in een kast. Molly wil deze aanpakken, maar kon het niet. Zij zag voor zich een dode Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny en Harry. Wie heeft welke Boeman? thumb|Marcels boeman Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Wezens